


By Your Side

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Hospitals, M/M, Oscars 2019, Treatment of injuries, Vomit, descriptions of injuries, medical descritions, mentions of joes father's illness and death, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rami has more than a fall at the Oscars. Joe is there to help him pick up the pieces.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathernotmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/gifts).

> This was posted incorrectly yesterday so my apologies for that. Hope you enjoy

“Someone call 911!” 

A hush descended over the now almost empty theatre, an eerie quiet before a cacophony of panicked concern filled the air.

“Who’s down there?” Graham King enquired to his wife as they made their way down the steps to the exit. 

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look good” she looked to her left as they reached the bottom of the stairs, towards the opening to the orchestra pit and past the well meaning, but nosey spectators. 

“Rami? Rami can you hear me?” A voice drifted up from the orchestra pit. 

Graham stopped dead in his tracks. Meeting his wife’s face he watched as her gaze travelled down the stairs.  
She looked back towards him and nodded solemnly, once, before Graham was pushing past people he probably should have had more respect for. These people controlled his budgets, but right now he couldn’t have cared less.

“Oh my god.......what happened?” He asked the man crouching by Rami’s side.  
Dragging his gaze away from the blood at the side of Rami’s head, he took in the mess around Rami’s prone figure. The drum kit was shattered; a cymbal lying close to Rami’s head, seemingly the source of the cut currently seeping blood into the wooden floor.

Graham pulled out a tissue and placed it over the cut, applying pressure to get the bleeding to stop.

“He just walked straight off the stage and into the pit.....” the man was saying.  
At any other time Graham would probably have recognised this man, but who he was didn’t matter right now.

“How long has he been out?” Graham looked over Rami’s body, stomach rolling when he saw that his foot was in a position it shouldn’t have been in. 

“About 4 minutes........I don’t know what to do....” the man looked terrified. 

A commotion at the top of the stairs drew both men’s eyes up to see the paramedics heading towards them.

“I need to find his family” Graham got up and rushed back up the staircase to the stage, praying Joe or Sami were still in the theatre. 

Joe was ecstatic, no scratch that, he was fucking over the moon. His boy; the guy he was gonna spend the rest of his life with, had just won an Oscar. Tonight was gonna be amazing, they were gonna celebrate with all their family and friends and then, Joe had a private celebration planned for when they got back to their hotel room.  
He checked his watch again. Rami was taking ages, probably thanking anyone he walked past. 

Joe pulled out his phone, about to send a text to his fiancé, when it began to vibrate;  
Graham’s number flashing up on the screen. Frowning, Joe answered the call.

“Joe?” Graham was shouting into the phone, the noise behind him was deafening.

“Graham? What’s up?”

“Joe come back into the theatre......now” Graham rushed out and then hung up.

Joe’s stomach dropped. Something was wrong, and he had a horrible feeling it had something to do with Rami. 

“Please move aside” an usher was desperately trying to move people out as Joe was heading in. 

“Sir! Sir! You can’t go into the theatre!” 

“My fiancé is in here!” Joe shouted back, “I am going in whether you like it or not.”

Joe could see a group of people standing around the edge of the stage, the cheery grandeur of the ornate theatre had been replaced with a melancholy, somber atmosphere that increased Joe’s anxiety ten fold.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder; not really expecting Rami, but helplessly hoping it might be him. Graham stood looking panicked, shifting uncomfortably and not meeting Joe’s eyes.  
Joe watched as a paramedic appeared from under the stage, talking on a phone. 

“Graham?” 

“You need to call Sami.......now.” 

Joe handed him his phone and headed down the aisle as quickly as possible to the orchestra pit.

“Sorry sir.......” a paramedic stopped him with a hand to his chest.

Joe swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back his tears.

“My...........ummmm I think that’s my fiancé....down there.” He pointed down the stairs where he could see one of Rami’s shiny black shoes and his Oscar standing forgotten beside it.  
His tears fell as the paramedic went down the stairs, checking with those working on Rami that it was ok for him to go down.  
This was supposed to be Rami’s big night, most important of his career and now they’d be spending it in the hospital. 

“Sir....are you ok?” She asked as she returned.

“It’s Rami isn’t it?” He sniffed

“Yes” she answered “I’m afraid so. He fell from the stage.”

“Can I see him?” Joe couldn’t stand here doing nothing a moment longer.

“Not right now......I’m sorry.” She handed him a tissue.  
“Can I call someone for you?” She manoeuvred Joe backwards into a chair, and he sat down heavily, shaking his head before placing it in his hands. 

Joe wasn’t sure how much time had passed when someone sat down beside him and threw an arm round his shoulders, dragging him into their firm body.

“He’s gonna be ok Joe”  
Joe listened to Sami’s deep voice; sounding so much like Rami and making Joe cry more.

“Is he awake yet?” He asked tentatively between shaky breaths. 

“Yeah. In the last few minutes. Mom and Yas are with him.”

“They wouldn’t let me.......let me see him.” Joe sniffed.

“He was still unconscious, that’s pretty normal protocol.”  
Sami squeezed his shoulder as Joe blew out a breath. At least he was awake. God knows what injuries he had though? Falling 20 feet was bound to cause some pretty serious damage. What about Robot filming? Fuck. What was gonna happen? He needed to call Sam. 

“Mr Mazzello? Mr Malek?” The paramedic from before gestured for them to follow her.  
“He’s asking for you both” she smiled and added  
“I believe Mr Malek would like you to look after these.”  
She handed Joe Rami’s shoe and phone and gave his Oscar to Sami. 

“Hey! How come I get the shoe?” Joe moaned.

Sami snorted. “Think we both know why that is” he laughed.

Joe glared at him as he made his way down the stair case. 

Rami’s prone body slowly came into view as he descended the stairs. The first thing Joe noticed was the blood; there was so much of it staining the floor beside the stretcher Rami was strapped to.  
Joe felt queasy and reached out for Sami behind him. 

“He’s ok Joe, he’s gonna be alright.” Sami attempted to reassure him.

Joe had never been good with hospitals and medical things, but ever since his Dad had been ill, the fear of it all seemed much worse.  
Rami’s leg was in some kind of inflatable splint, his trouser leg had been carefully cut up the seam and his black sock lay forgotten on the floor. Ilaria would have a heart attack if she saw what they had done to Rami’s trousers; they were probably worth more than Joe’s car.

Sami gently guided Joe down the rest of the stairs.  
“C’mon buddy, he needs you yeah?” He whispered.  
“Be strong for him.”

Everything in Rami’s body hurt like hell. Apparently he’d been given a shot of morphine as they attempted to relocate his dislocated ankle, but the pain in his leg and foot right now was indescribable; he just thanked god he was still out during that procedure.  
He felt woozy and disorientated with the neck brace he was currently wearing and his head pounded uncomfortably above his right ear. 

He watched as another persons thighs came into view and smiled as he heard his mother’s voice “Joe, oh Joe! Look at him! Look what he’s done.” She had finally stopped crying about two minutes ago but seeing her future son-in-law had started her off again. 

Rami’s heart rate picked up knowing Joe was here, so much so that the paramedic asked if he was feeling unwell; watching the portable heart monitor with concern as it beeped. When Rami replied no, the paramedic followed Rami’s line of vision to Joe. He squeezed his shoulder and nodded understandingly. 

“I’ve a thing for red heads too” He smiled.

Rami tried to laugh but the pain was too much, he groaned and Joe was beside him in an instant. 

“Hi sweetheart” he held Rami’s hand in his own, stoking gently across his knuckles. Leaning over, so Rami could see him he smiled sadly at him before pressing his lips to Rami’s. 

“How you doing?” Joe’s eyes were full of concern, red from crying and Rami felt tears prick at the corners of his own eyes. 

“Better now you’re here” Rami attempted a smile, but it was more of a grimace.

“We’ll be heading to the ambulance soon Rami. I think I know the answer to this already, but who would you like to travel with you?” The paramedic grinned at Joe, making him blush and look down at his and Rami’s joined hands. 

“Joe.......if that’s ok?” Rami looked questioningly at Joe, knowing his fear of hospitals. 

“Of course sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere” Joe replied as he softly brushed Rami’s curls back from his sweaty forehead.  
Rami’s bow tie; that Joe had painstakingly tied earlier in the day, was unravelled and laying around his neck. His shirt was unbuttoned showing his smooth olive skin marred by red bruises and covered with sweat.  
Joe’s eyes travelled back up to Rami’s face, brow immediately furrowing in concern at Rami’s pale, clammy complexion.

“Babe, you ok?” 

“I think I’m gonna throw up” Rami whispered, his eyes big and worried. 

Joe watched as the paramedic called someone over and together they moved the stretcher on its side allowing Rami to empty the contents of his stomach into a bowl without choking himself.  
As they righted the stretcher, Rami cried out in pain again. 

“It’s ok, Rami I’m gonna give you more pain relief and something to stop the sickness” the paramedic’s soothing voice calming Joe’s nerves as well as Rami’s.

“That’s fairly normal when someone has an injury to their head” he told Joe as he injected a clear fluid into the cannula on the top of Rami’s right hand. 

“This drug here should help”

“I’m so embarrassed” groaned Rami.  
“I mean I knew I’d probably end up puking at some point tonight, but this wasn’t exactly what I imagined.”

“Always causing drama aren’t you?” Joe looked up at a familiar voice and saw Roger grinning at the two of them.

“Excuse him, he can’t deal with things like this so he tries to make jokes” Brian walked over as Joe stood and hugged him tight.  
“You ok?” He murmured into Joe’s hair.

“Yeah..... yeah I think so. Just worried....he’s in a lot of pain”

Pulling away from the hug he saw Roger on his hunches, holding Rami’s hand and whispering to him. 

“Gwil and Ben are up there, they’re gonna meet you at the hospital. Sami has ordered an Uber, they’re all going together........we ll check in with you later. Ok?” Brian was looking at Joe with concern.

“Joe you gonna be alright?” He asked

“Yeah....yeah I’m good. Yeah.....I ll be fine.” Joe knew that he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as Brian. 

Joe sat back down next to Rami’s stretcher, taking his hand, squeezing gently and praying everything was gonna be ok.

**********************************

The smell in the hospital took Joe straight back to when his Dad was ill; memories of days spent pacing the corridors waiting for updates on how his surgery had gone, meetings with specialists and holding his mom while she cried came flooding back to him.  
He shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair outside the Emergency Room, the movement causing an annoying creaking sound and drawing the eyes of those sitting in the chairs around him. He couldn’t get comfortable, didn’t want to sit still, his whole body itched with the need to do something, anything.

“You ok there son?” The elderly gentleman seated next to him looked at him with concerned, watery eyes. 

Joe just nodded.

“You all dressed up nice. Shame it’s wasted here. Were you at a wedding?” He enquired.

Joe wasn’t really in the mood to talk, but the old guy was sweet and obviously lonely;

“Ummm Oscars. We......I was at the Oscars.” He mumbled.

“Did you win?” He smiled; gappy teeth on full display.

“Yeah my......um my fiancé won.” He left out the best actor bit, he’d been out long enough to know that not everyone in LA was ok with the gay thing. 

“Well that’s just brilliant!” He slapped his knee and laughed.  
“I saw him Y’know? In that film about the singer ......Mercury.......I can’t remember” he rubbed his chin while Joe smiled down at the floor. 

“Queen! That was it.......he’s very good Y’know......you’re a lucky guy.”

“Thank you” Joe replied  
“I’m very proud of him.”

“So you should be........now tell me....when you gonna be in a new dinosaur film?”

A nurse appeared in front of Joe as he listened to the old man laugh hysterically. He was bemused by the fact he’d recognised Joe and knew he and Rami were engaged; must keep up with the entertainment news, he thought to himself. 

“Mr Mazzello, Rami has had his CT scan......you can see him now” the nurse ushered him away through the double doors, his dress shoes click clacking on the vinyl covered floors.

“He’s still quite drowsy, but that’s normal  
enough” she opened the door to a private room; a room Joe had specifically requested due to the fact Rami had just won an Oscar and some people had no boundaries when it came to a photo opportunity. 

“Rami’s doctor will be with you in a bit, he’s just checking the scans” she looked at Rami’s chart and then left Joe staring at his fiancé dozing on the bed in a blue hospital gown. It was very reminiscent of a particular Mr Robot scene that Joe had watched from behind the camera with Sam.  
Rami was still wearing a neck brace and his foot was still in the inflatable splint thingy; Joe could see a nasty bruise blooming on the caramel skin of his foot.  
His ankles were like twigs so the chance of it being broken were quite high.

Joe sat down in the chair beside Rami’s bed, and avoiding the tubes and wires he held Rami’s hand. 

“Baby, I love you so much.......you scared me......I dunno what I would do without you.....but you’re gonna be ok.....I’m gonna get you home and take care of you.....I ll be your personal servant....do anything for you....you know that right? God.......I just....I was so scared.....and they wouldn’t let me see you and I .......fuck.”  
Joe’s tears streamed down his face, the worry, the reminders of his dad had made him an emotional wreck.

“Please don’t cry Joey” Rami muttered, squeezing Joe’s hand.

“I love you......so much” Joe sniffed

“Love you too Joey......” Rami mumbled before he was sleeping once more. 

Joe used the time waiting for the doctor to call Sam. Filming for Robot was supposed to start again next week but there was no way Rami would be going anywhere for a while.  
Sam had already heard; apparently some jerk had uploaded a video online of Rami being stretchered into the ambulance. He was beginning to understand Rami’s dislike of social media.  
Sam was concerned and told Joe he’d be in to visit Rami tomorrow.  
As he was ending the call, the Doctor arrived to chat with him about the scans.

“Mr Malek?” He looked at his chart, and then up at Joe.

“Oh no, not yet!” Joe laughed, and stuck out his hand  
“Joe Mazzello.”

“Pleasure to meet you” the doctor sat down in the chair beside Joe’s.

“So Rami’s scan shows there’s no neck or spinal damage.......he’s lucky.....falling that far....”

Joe breathed a sigh of relief.

“However.....” the Doctor continued and Joe’s heart rate picked up again.

“.....he does have three broken ribs.....which can be exceedingly painful, so he ll be with us for a few days so we can keep him on IV pain relief.”

Joe nodded. Thinking about how long the drive home was and whether he’d be allowed to stay overnight. 

“His ankle was dislocated, but the paramedics managed to relocate it..... no breaks but there is ligament damage so he’ll need a support boot for a while.”

Joe imagined carrying Rami around their house and he smiled to himself. Rami would hate it, he’d be like an angry kitten.

“Now his head injury would be the one I’d be most concerned about.......” he flicked a page on his clipboard,

“........but there’s no internal bleeding. He ll need stitches and he obviously has concussion so that’s another reason for him to stay 48 hours.......we’ll review him after that......any questions?”

Joe shook his head. It was a lot to take in, but he knew that his boy would be coming home with him in a couple of days, and that was all he cared about. 

“Right......someone will be in shortly to stitch the cut on his head and remove the neck brace and splint....ok?”

“Yes....yes thank you so much” Joe watched as the doctor left and he sat back in his chair, exhaustion washing over him. 

Rami woke to someone lifting his foot out of the gaudy, orange inflatable cast, he whimpered as a jolt of pain pierced his ankle. Immediately he felt Joe’s hand in his, squeezing gently and soothing him with calm words.

“It’s just for a minute sweetheart, they’re just taking it off.....you ll feel more comfortable after.....you’re doing so good” Joe cooed at him as a nurse placed a support bandage over his foot and ankle. It did feel better than the bulky cast and he smiled over at Joe.  
Poor Joe looked exhausted, his eyes were blood shot; eyelids heavy and his skin was pale. Rami knew he’d been pulling at his hair, like he always did when he was stressed or worried; auburn tufts sticking up at all angles. Even looking like he did, Rami thought he was the most beautiful man in the world. And he was gonna spend the rest of his life with him. 

“I’m gonna marry you” He slurred to Joe, grin splitting his face in two. 

Joe laughed, as did the nurses. 

“The pain medication was increased before we started this” one of the nurses gestured to Rami’s ankle “it can lower inhibitions, so you might have some interesting conversations” she added.

“Oh we are getting married” Joe smiled proudly “not for a while though” he held up his hand showing off his engagement ring; a simple while gold band with their initials engraved in dark grey. 

“Well congratulations!” She beamed at them, hands on her hips, “You do make a handsome couple.” 

“Thanks” Joe blushed and looked over at Rami who was staring blearily at him, a small smile on his beautiful face.

Rami just wanted to hold Joe; he desperately wanted to feel his strong arms around him, protecting him. He wanted to nuzzle into Joe’s neck, press kisses into the soft skin there.

“Babe......babe......shhhhhh” Joe was whispering.  
“You know you said that all out loud?”

“Did I?” Rami was giggling. 

“Yes you did” said the nurse, “and once I remove that neck brace you can hug him all you want, as long as you’re careful with that head injury.......it still needs stitching.” 

Once the brace was removed and the head of his bed had been raised slightly; Rami made grabby hands at Joe;

“Need cuddles......Joe... Joey hug....cud....Joey cuggles” Rami tripped over his words, as Joe tried not to laugh. 

He perched on the edge of the bed, taking care not to catch any of the tubes or wires and carefully wrapped his arms around Rami’s upper torso. Joe leant his head against Rami’s shoulder and sighed, the stress of the day instantly falling away now he had his boy in his arms again. 

“Wow. Someone tell the doc he’s gonna have to surgically remove Joe from Rami”

Rami woke suddenly to Sami’s familiar voice. The heaviness he could feel in his chest evidently wasn’t from the fall, but from a sleeping Joe. 

“Joe.” Sami poked Joe’s cheek.

“Leave him he’s exhausted....... can you get me some water please?” Rami asked his brother.

“Sure, but not till he’s moved” he nodded at Joe, “He’s gonna hurt you.” Sami added as he placed Rami’s Oscar on his bedside table.

“Hush, I’m fine.....can’t feel anything anyway. Too many drugs” he grinned at Sami and waggled his eyebrows.

“Well the nurse is here to stitch your head so he’s gonna have to move” Sami poured a beaker of water and handed it to Rami. 

“Joey” Rami whispered, stroking his cheek gently “Joey.....you’re gonna have to move darling.”  
Joe’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at Rami. How, after 12 years together, Rami’s heart still somersaulted when Joe looked at him like that, was a complete mystery.  
Rami prayed the heart monitor didn’t pick it up, he was a lovesick fool for this man but didn’t need it on his medical record. 

“Hey” Joe rasped “How you feeling?”

“Good, not as woozy as I was anyway.”

Joe smiled and leant up to place a kiss on Rami’s lips, his mouth opening on instinct and deepening the kiss. He felt like it had been too long since he’d kissed Joe properly.  
Rami bought his hand round to the back of Joe’s head, trailing his fingers through his messy hair, Joe moaned quietly into Rami’s mouth as his fingers stroked Rami’s jaw. 

“Errrrrr Guys........that’s.......” Sami’s voice cut through their heated moment; Rami pulled away, immediately flushing red as he took in their audience. Joe hid his face into Rami’s shoulder, body shaking with giggles.  
A nurse was standing looking awkwardly at the floor, flanked on either side by Gwil and Ben and of course Sami.  
Both Gwil and Ben were grinning, but Sami just rolled his eyes. He’d walked in on them too many times to count at this stage.

The nurse broke the somewhat awkward silence;  
“Mr Malek.... seen as you are supposed to have been celebrating tonight, I’m going to allow these two.....” she gestured to Gwil and Ben “.......in to visit you for 20 minutes. But as it’s now 2am.....they will have to leave after that.” She raised her eyebrows as Rami thanked her profusely.

As she left Joe followed her out of the room,  
“Sorry, excuse me......hi! I’m Joe....Rami’s fiancé. Ummmm........what’s your policy on fiancés staying the night?” He grinned at the nurse.

“Well it’s not allowed........and after what I’ve just seen I’d say that’s warranted” she replied quite sternly and Joe felt like a naughty schoolboy. 

“Oh......oh well ok...I ll be...going then.....soon.” Joe wasn’t sure how he was gonna leave Rami here by himself, but this nurse wasn’t to be argued with.

When Joe returned to Rami’s room; Ben and Gwil were sitting in the chairs and Sami was perched on the side of the bed. Joe sat down gingerly next to Rami’s sore ankle; careful not to jostle it. He placed his hand on Rami’s bare knee and softly began to draw circles into the skin with his fingers. Rami smiled warmly at him as he continued to chat with Ben and Gwil.

“What actually happened?” Gwil asked

“I’m not totally sure.......I was walking across the stage and then I woke up lying underneath it” Rami shrugged. “I don’t remember anything else.”

“You’re lucky.....thats a big drop under there” Ben grabbed Rami’s hand,  
“You had us worried for a bit.” 

They chatted about the awards and Rami kept asking if lots of people saw what happened. Joe would have to keep that video away from Rami for the time being, he’d be mortified. 

At 2.20am precisely, the nurse returned; she had a trolley with her, the metal frame rattling across the floor. Joe’s stomach turned as he took in the syringe and needles and white dressings. 

“Ok.......everyone out till the morning!” She shouted.  
God help anyone who was asleep next door thought Joe.

“Can someone stay while I have my stitches. Please” Rami asked. His voice was small and Joe realised how frightened he was. 

“One person” the nurse replied, not looking up from where she was preparing the instruments on the trolley. 

“Joe” Rami whispered “C’mere”

Joe leant over as Rami quietly spoke in his ear.  
“I know you don’t like this sort of thing.....and I don’t want you fainting.....so I’m gonna ask Sami to stay.” 

Joe nodded. Rami was so selfless, even when he was in pain he was thinking of other people.  
Joe cupped Rami’s jaw, pressing his forehead gently against Rami’s he whispered;  
“I love you......I don’t want to leave you here.”

Rami could see tears in the corner of Joe’s eyes  
“Baby..... Inlove you too...it’s ok.....I need to sleep. Come back first thing in the morning yeah?” 

Ben came over, putting his arm around Joe’s waist;  
“C’mon Joe. Me and Gwil will stay with you tonight yeah?” 

“Okay.....” Joe pulled Rami’s phone from his pocket, placing it next to his Oscar.  
“Call me if you need anything, anything at all and I ll come back straightaway.”

“Thank you baby” Rami pressed a kiss to Joe’s lips and used his thumbs to wipe  
away the tears on his cheeks.

“Let’s go Joe...” Gwil threw his arm around Joe’s shoulder, he and Ben dragging him out the door. 

“We’ll wait for Sami downstairs.....don’t want you creeping back in there and getting barred by that scary nurse” Gwil sniggered. 

Joe dragged his feet, feeling like he was leaving a limb behind him. He hated being away from Rami at any time but when he was sick, it was like torture. 

Rami flinched as the needle pierced the skin of his scalp, delivering the anaesthetic to the area to be stitched. Grabbing his brother’s hand tightly, he hissed, eyes screwed shut. 

“That’s the worst part” Sami reassured him “You won’t feel the rest.”  
Rami relaxed into his pillows, gaze drifting out the window into the inky black beyond.  
He hadn’t slept alone for a long time, Joe had been there while he worked the last two years; he wondered would he be able to sleep without Joe’s strong arms around him. Hopefully the drugs would help.

“You’re thinking about him again aren’t you?” Sami asked. “You get this look on your face when he’s around and I’ve just seen it there again.” 

Rami smiled “Yeah........and I know. Everyone says that.....can’t help it though.” He shrugged causing the nurse to tsk him.

“Sorry” He murmured.

Sami rolled his eyes and grinned, gripping Rami’s hand tightly.

“You’re incredibly lucky.... you know that? He is so besotted with you.....it’s actually quite infuriating.......infuriating but sweet.”

“Infuriating?” Rami frowned

Sami shrugged “He knows you better than I do now.....that’s hard.”

“Sami” Rami squeezed his hand.  
“No one knows me as well as you.....no one ever will. There’s no need to be jealous.”

“Not jealous.....just wish I had someone who was as crazy about me as Joe is about you.” 

Rami watched his brother sadly, not quite sure what to say.

“I’m so proud of you......didn’t get to say it yet so Congratulations on the Oscar.” He laughed, making Rami giggle and the nurse sigh. 

“You’re all done.......time to rest.” She began clearing away. 

Sami got up, kissing Rami on his forehead  
“See you tomorrow bro.....sleep well.” 

******************************

Joe woke to the sound of Gwil slamming the front door as he headed out for his morning jog.  
Every morning for the last week, he’d woken Joe at a frankly ridiculous time; but Joe was grateful he and Ben were still here with him, not having Rami here was very strange.  
The doctors had been concerned about headaches that had developed two days after his fall, but a more detailed scan of his head hadn’t shown anything to worry about. They explained that it could be a side effect to all the pain killers he was taking.  
Joe missed him desperately; he visited every day and spent a good part of the day with Rami, but it wasn’t the same. He needed his boy home.

As he got up and headed for the shower, his phone rang. Surprised at the early hour, he was tempted to let it go to voicemail but something told him it was important.  
Without looking at the caller ID he answered, 

“‘Lo” he attempted to clear his voice “Hello” Joe tried again.

“Hey Joey” Rami’s voice rang through the speaker.

“Rami” Joe breathed, smile taking over his whole face.

“Sorry did I wake you?”

“Nope, was just heading to the shower......everything ok sweetheart?” Joe was a little concerned, Rami called him every morning but not usually before 8am.

“Everything is good....really good actually” Joe could almost hear him smiling through the phone.

“They are letting me go home today! I can come home baby......” Rami sniffed and Joe knew he was crying.

“Rami! Oh my god. When? Shall I leave now?” Joe began to look for clothes among the mess on the bedroom floor.

“No....no after lunch they said. I have to get my medication to bring home. The nurse said they wanted to talk to you about checking my stitches and what I can and can’t do......my ribs......they’re still pretty sore.”

“Sweetheart you won’t have to do anything......I ll be here.... all the time......Oh my god I’m so excited!!!” Joe’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, smile plastered across his face.

“Ok the nurse is here Joe..... I ll see you at lunchtime. Love you” Rami said fondly.

“Love you too sweetheart.....see you later.” Joe hung up and danced around the room, he had to tell someone so he ran out and hammered on Ben’s bedroom door.

“Ben!!!! Benny!! Rami can come home!!!”

Ben opened the door; shirtless with a serious case of bed head. He pulled Joe into a hug, slapping him on the back. 

“Who’s shouting? I could hear them from outside.” Gwil came up the stairs, sweaty from his run. 

“Rami’s coming home today!!” Joe bounded over to him, hugging him tightly.

“Oh that’s fantastic news! We ll get packed up then” Gwil nodded at Ben.

“What? Why?” Joe looked between them confused .

“You telling me that when Rami comes home you aren’t gonna wanna jump him as soon as he walks......sorry, hobbles through the door?” Ben grinned.  
“Cos as much as we love you both; we heard enough of that during filming.”

Joe rubbed his tummy and nodded, “Fair enough........Oh I need roses!” 

************************************

Joe dropped Gwil and Ben at their hotel, promising they would visit Rami tomorrow. Joe knew Rami’s family would be visiting tonight, and none of them wanted Rami to overdo it on his first day home. 

He parked up at the hospital and had to stop himself running the whole way to Rami’s room. 

“Someone’s happy” the nurse at the station outside Rami’s room smiled brightly at him as he passed. 

“You bet I am!” Joe grinned as he dug into the bag with Rami’s clothes inside.  
“Just something to say thank you” he placed a big box of candy on the table  
“Thought you could all share it.”

“Very kind Joe. Thank you” she replied.  
“He’s waiting for you.......you better head in.”

Rami couldn’t wait to get out of his hospital gown, get out of the room and smell fresh air, look at something other then these four walls. When Joe walked in Rami breathed a sigh of relief; he was going home. Back to his fiancé, their house, their bed. He wanted nothing more than a warm bath and to sleep in their soft sheets, Joe wrapped round him. 

Joe helped him dress, his injured ribs proving a challenge when putting anything over his torso, Rami couldn’t lift his left arm at all. 

“Fuck........oh my god.....I can’t Joe.” Tears ran down Rami’s face from the pain in his ribs.  
“Oh you could just be shirtless all the time.....that’s ok.” Joe waggled his eyebrows, but seeing the dejected look on Rami’s face he stopped immediately and kissed the curls on the top of his head. 

“Here” Joe took the soft black sweater and pulled it over Rami’s left arm first, he took it over his head and then Rami lifted his right arm into the sweater.

“See. Team work.” Joe smiled.

Rami sniffed, nodding slightly, “I feel useless......and you are gonna have to be with me all the time.”

“You think I don’t want to be?”

“I don’t want to be a burden” Rami looked at the floor. The excitement from earlier was dissipating and being slowly replaced with worry that Joe would find this too much to deal with. 

“You think I’m gonna get fed up looking after you don’t you?” Joe cupped Rami’s jaw.

“I know you’re Mr Independent, but how about you just relax and leave everything to me huh? I love you......you’re gonna be my husband......nothing is gonna change my mind......not a few broken ribs, a dodgy ankle or a bashed up head. Nothing.” 

Joe kissed him hard, trying to tell Rami just how much he meant to him.  
Rami used his good hand to draw Joe closer; pulling at the short hairs on the back of his head.

“Let’s go home Rami” Joe breathed into his mouth. 

Rami immediately relaxed as Joe helped him through their front door. He was allowed to walk on his damaged foot, as long as he had the support boot on.  
Joe was taking most of his weight, his arm slung around Rami’s waist. 

“Where too sweetheart?” Joe asked as Rami took a deep breath; filling his lungs with the familiar scent of their home. 

“I’m so hungry” Rami laughed “Can we order in?”

“Sure” Joe helped Rami onto their comfy corner couch and switched on the tv.  
“You tired Rami? Have a nap if you want” he called in from the kitchen.

“No I’m good” Rami shouted back, flicking through the tv channels.

“Perfect” Joe muttered to himself; taking the roses he’d bought earlier and hurrying upstairs.

After they’d eaten; and Rami had taken his pills, Joe carried him upstairs, carefully putting him down outside their bedroom door and kissing him gently.

“You ok?” he checked 

“I’m great.....so happy to be home” Rami pulled Joe into another kiss; running his tongue along Joe’s upper lip.

“I’ve missed you so much” he breathed into Joe’s mouth.  
“I wanna...........I don’t know if I can but....” Rami licked the shell of Joe’s ear, delighting in the goose bumps that erupted over his arms.  
Joe moaned, pushing Rami carefully against the wall. He made sure his weight was on his good side; avoiding his sore ribs. 

“Fuck..........you don’t know how much I want you.” Joe mouthed over Rami’s neck, Rami slipping his hand between them, rubbing gently over Joe’s erection.

“I think I do” Rami giggled, pressing his face into Joe’s soft shirt and inhaling the unique smell of the most important person in his life. 

“I have a surprise for you” Joe gazed into Rami’s eyes.  
He opened the bedroom door and shuffled Rami over so he could see. 

“Joe” Rami gasped

Their bed was littered with red rose petals and small candles covered every surface;  
bathing the whole room in a warm glow.  
Rami’s Oscar stood proudly on their bedside table a bottle of sparkling water in a champagne bucket sat beside the statue. 

“Oh my god” Rami hobbled into their bedroom, “Its so beautiful Joe......thank you.”

“This was what our hotel room was going to look like the night of the Oscars” Joe walked up behind Rami, gently placing his hands on Rami’s hips.  
“Thought it would be a nice way to welcome you home.” He kissed Rami’s curls, as he pressed his hard cock against Rami’s ass. 

“Fuck Joey” Rami pressed his ass back against Joe, shuddering at the sensation. He’d missed Joe so, so much. He needed him. 

“I’m not sure how this is gonna work” he said regretfully.

“We’ll figure it out sweetheart” 

Rami lay panting, a sheen of sweat making his olive skin glow. Joe, three fingers deep in Rami’s tight heat, thought he’d never looked as beautiful as he did right now.  
He was lying on his good side, sore ankle  
propped on a pillow, his chest heaved as Joe crooked his fingers; a whine escaping his pink lips, puffy from their relentless make out session. 

“You ok Rami?” Joe constantly made sure he was comfortable; not wanting this to be anything but incredible for him.

“Yes......Oh my god.......Joe please....please.... I need you. Want...want you inside me” Rami begged. 

Joe loved seeing Rami’s face when they fucked; that wasn’t going to be possible for a while, but they’d make do. Hearing how turned on Rami was would be enough. 

“I got you sweetheart.....” Joe pushed inside, his breath catching as he bottomed out.  
“Fuck......” he breathed, mouthing at Rami’s neck, his hand laying softly at Rami’s hip and rubbing the sweaty skin with his thumb. 

“Oohhhh......please move Joe......shit you’re so hard....feels so good”

Joe reached out and carefully laced his fingers with Rami. He began to thrust gently, pushing into Rami and drawing whimpers from his fiancé.

“Joe I can’t push back......harder please.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you babe.”

“Won’t.......please....” Rami was pleading, tears spilled over his cheeks; partly from emotion at being with Joe like this again and because he was so close already..... he desperately needed to come. 

Joe moved down the bed slightly, face now between Rami’s shoulder blades. Thrusting at this angle hit that spot inside Rami that made him see stars. 

“This better Sweetheart?” 

Rami’s answering groan was all Joe needed to hear before he deepened his thrusts, pulling Rami’s ass towards him as he pushed inside.

“Yes.... Joe......yes......I’m.........”  
Joe felt Rami’s thighs shudder as he came, moaning Joe’s name and spilling over the red rose petals scattered on the white sheets underneath him.

“I love you......... so much........” Joe gasped as he came hard inside Rami’s fluttering hole.  
“Oh .......fuck” he buried his face into Rami’s sweaty back and tried to catch his breath. 

Joe made sure the bath water wasn’t too hot, adding some of Rami’s favourite bubble bath and lighting some more candles.  
Rami had fallen asleep as Joe had stroked through his curls. Joe had moved to the other side of the bed so he could kiss his boy and Rami had snuggled into Joe’s chest and drifted off. 

“Joe?” Rami called from the bedroom

“Right here sweetheart” Joe popped his head round the door.  
“Fancy a bath?”

“Sounds perfect.....thank you darling” Rami said round a yawn.

Joe helped Rami out of bed, watching sympathetically as he grimaced and cried out at the pain in his ribs. 

“I’m sorry Rami” Joe hated seeing him like this. 

Rami just nodded and gritted his teeth as he stood up.  
“I’m not going to be able to get into a bath.......or out of it. Shower instead? Maybe you can join me?” Rami winked at Joe.

“Well there’s an offer I can’t say no to” Joe laughed as he lifted Rami into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. 

Three months later, when Rami was fully healed and he had a rare night off Robot filming; Joe took him to the hotel they were supposed to spend Oscar night in. There they had another celebration that lasted most of the weekend; both of them hobbling into work on Monday morning but for a very different reason.


End file.
